


May the 'Fourth' Be With You

by Doodledust (PackGuardian)



Series: Transformers Omega Quest [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Autobots Experience Human Traditions, Drabble, Fan Series, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prowl's POV, Star Wars Day, Transformers Omega Quest, fan canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PackGuardian/pseuds/Doodledust
Summary: Everyone is acting rather odd this fourth of May and no one has been kind enough to explain to Prowl what is going on. For example, why in Sigma's name does Ironhide have hubcaps on his audials?





	May the 'Fourth' Be With You

“What are you doing?” Prowl asked.  
Jazz, Buster and Spike were all inside Teletraan-1, Chip was plugging cables into three separate adapter devices, asking an imaginary version of his father if it wouldn’t be so hard to put an HDMI plug on his laptops, Carly and Wendy were transferring various snack foods into bowls, and Sparkplug, Caelus and Judith appeared to be bringing half of Hillary’s chairs into the command centre.  
The twins were glancing depleted energy conductors together and making ‘swish’ sounds, Ratchet was humming the same repetitive tune over and over, Ironhide had spare hubcaps over his audials, and Hound had been following Mirage everywhere singing a different repetitive tune every time he entered a room. Optimus Prime, Primus bless his ever brighter spark, had twice nearly driven Prowl to seizing by venting loudly though his mask - terrifying when you weren’t expecting it. Bumblebee was bouncing with excitement and no one had seen Red Alert all day, Prowl was tempted to join him to get away from the madness.

No one had bothered to reply, so Prowl repeated himself.   
"What are you doing?”  
Jazz backed out of the access space too quickly and hit the back of his helm.  
“Setting things up,” he replied, fingers probing his newly acquired dent.   
Prowl frowned, “For… what?”   
“For tonight!” Buster yelled from inside the space.  
“What is happening tonight?”  
Chip made a triumphant noise as he finally connected the final adapter and threw a cable down to Spike.  
“It’s May fourth,” he said.  
Prowl ran through his calendar, “There does not seem to be any events today…”  
“It’s May 'the’ Fourth,” Wendy said, as if this clarified everything.  
Prowl gripped his olfactory housing, “I still do not understand what the date has to do with Ironhide wearing hubcaps on his audials.”

Ironhide turned around and looked him up and down, “They’re meant t'be Leah buns.”  
“Leia,” Carly corrected him, “Lay-uh.”  
Ironhide nodded slowly, “Leia buns.”  
“What are 'Leia buns’?”  
“It’s the way Princess Leia wears her hair!” Spike chimed in as he and Buster climbed back out of Teletraan’s access space.  
“Who is Princess Leia?”

The entire room turned to stare at Prowl.  
“She’s from Star Wars!” the kids chorused.  
“Does this mean we get to start the movie marathon early?” Bumblebee asked hopefully.  
“I’m afraid I still do not understand,” Prowl said.  
“It’s Star Wars day,” Chip said.  
“Which is on May fourth because 'fourth’ sounds like 'force’,” Buster continued.  
“And the Force is a thing in Star Wars!” Carly finished.  
“May the Fourth be with you!!” Wendy trumpeted.  
Prowl raised an optic ridge, _very well..._

**Author's Note:**

> Ratchet is singing the Cantina Song from A New Hope  
> Hound is singing the Imperial March
> 
> Judith and Wendy are Carly's mother and younger sister respectively.
> 
> Caelus is a member of SETI as it exists in the series.


End file.
